warriorsfantasiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Character's Personalities
Bianca/BatCat's Personality Bianca can be nice if she wants to BUT she gets mad very easily and freaks out at little tiny things. She also gets angry when bad guys mess with "Her Harryclaw" as she says. the villans usualy have a black eye after she is done with them. She also loves to bake cakes and likes to make Harryclaw laugh. Harryclaw's Personality He is calm most of the time but if you make him mad bad things will happen. He is deffiantly brave and would go into a warehouse full of villans but he would probaly get caught and BatCat would have to come to his rescue. He is snappy as well and as stubborn as a bull. He pretty much thinks his life is boring. He walks down the street Muahaha, grabs, sack. Thats all that seems to happen. He is bored and tired of getting kidnapped. He never seems to be scared about it either. Maybe the first kidnapping was and the second was a little but third time NOPE boring as ever. He loves children and hates seeing them hurt or in trouble. His emotions are very hard to read and usually don't show up on his face. Joker's Personality She is evil and enjoys terrorizing Gotham. She is snappy and rude to people all the time. She seems to enjoy seeing Harryclaw in trouble and loves to tease him. She is bossy and hates mexican food. She is annoyed with BatCat and wants to destroy her. She always has enjoyed causing trouble Agnes's Personality Agnes is motherly and feels she needs to take care of Bianca and Harryclaw. She approved of them dating and was excited when they became girlfriend and boyfriend. She cleans and cooks and does the laundry. She misses Bianca's parents because they had been good friends. When Bianca tells Harryclaw to stay where he is safe at the base Agnes sides with Bianca while trying to keep Harryclaw at home. But she usually fails and Harryclaw somehow sneaks out. Zoey's Personality Zoey is like any other Villans goons. She is bossy and orders the other lower ranked goons all around. It is rumored that she has a crush on Detective Shawn. She works for Joker and wants to make Joker happy. She tries to help kidnap Harryclaw but gets bitten or gets her feet stomped on by Harryclaw. She is good at running even though she has a large gun on her back. Pamela/Poison Ivy's Personality She is aggresive but pretends to be sweet. She got very mad when Harryclaw accedentaly stepped on her flowers. She poisened Harryclaw and BatCat had to fight Pamela to get the antidote that could save Harryclaw. Pamela ran a flower shop in Gotham City for a while but stopped later on. Ms.Freeze's Personality Ms.Freeze is a cold sad she-cat. She is sad because her husband died and she couldn't save him. She for some reason thought it was all Harryclaw's fault. She kidnapped him and almost froze him to death at her base. She always loved the cold. Yellowfern's Personality Yellowfern is pretty much a copy of Harryclaw. She tries to copy him. She is sweet and kind and very polite. She looked up to Pinestar. She liked to dance and play games With her dad. Ashwing's Personality Ashwing is gentle and kind. She would never want to hurt anyone. But something snapped in her the day when Tom almost killed Harryclaw. She took the shot instead and died. Harryclaw died shortly after her when Tom executed him in front of the whole Clan. She came back alive and was happy to see Harryclaw and Yellowfern in the real world. Venom's Personality She is evil and scary. She wants to kill SpiderCat. She also became fond of Harryclaw's energy. She had sucked it out of him before and left him hanging upsidedown in a web unconsious. SpiderCat found him and took him to her house. Venom could do powerful things with Harryclaw's energy. Padme/SpiderCat's Personality She is brave and quiet. She is bullied alot at college. She likes being a superhero. she was horrorfied to find out her uncle was murdered by a burglar. She found Harryclaw in a web. She brought him to her home and took care of him till he regained his energy and woke up. Isis's Personality Isis is poor and lives with her brother Ion. She is calm but can get mad as well. She is smart and joyful.